


When America sings for you

by hamalamdingdong (CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatsGirlsComicsAndThisOddball/pseuds/hamalamdingdong
Summary: One way or another, everyone is in love with Alexander Hamilton.This is just about as terrible as it sounds.





	

"Welcome back, sir."

Alexander's shoulders pull up, and he gives a nod to the stewardess.

"And thank you for your service."

Alexander doesn't quite know what to say to her. He still isn't used to that.

The bustle in New York Airport is loud and steady. Voices and announcements echo high. Alexander makes his way through customs and walks right by the baggage claim.

When he steps outside, the sky is light grey. Car noises and scents consume him, somewhere down the street people are yelling, from the opposite direction a street musician plays guitar.

 _I'm back._ He thinks. New York doesn't appear to have noticed his absence.

"Alex..."

He flinches and turns around.

"Angelica?"

She’s still as beautiful, dark eyes and sharp features, dressed in charcoal pants and blazer. The next moment, she is right up in his space. Her hair is in dreadlocks now, is the first thing he really notices. She still smells of coconut when she hugs him tight.

"Hey."

"It's good to see your face. I missed you."

When she looks at him, his tongue unties.

"I didn't expect to meet you here. Does Eliza- is she-"

So much for that. Angelica, all credit to her always, knows what he asks.

"She's picking Phillip up from Daycare."

"Could I- come over sometime?"

"Where are you staying?" She shoots back.

"I don't know yet." He grips his duffel bag a bit tighter. Everything he owns is in there.

"That's what I thought. You're staying with us."

"Angelica, I couldn't impose on you like that. I'll find somewhere to-"

"Eliza wants you to."

Her firm remark shuts him right up.

"Alex." Angelica is rarely ever that gentle, and Alexander has to swallow. "You've been gone for four years. Come home with me."

Alexander opens his mouth and shuts it again. Angelica's eyes narrow, and she takes his arm, pulls him towards the street and hails a cab.

The address she tells the driver is unknown to him, but it's upper east side. She doesn't let go of his arm inside the cab, like she's afraid he's gonna do a barrel roll out of the driving car. They let the hip hop music the driver's turned up drape over the quiet between them.

"This one's ours." Angelica says to the driver when they arrive. When they get out, Alexander can't help the huff.

"I don't think I can afford to breathe in this street."

She smirks. “Don’t worry, you get the baby daddy discount.”

“I don’t need discounts from the Upper East Side.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll make you work for it. Your toddler son might actually be the best cook in that apartment.”

Alexander can’t help the smirk, and Angelica’s warm smile makes the heavy thing in his stomach somewhat lighter.

“Come on.”

She takes his hand and pulls him inside, past a stoic doorman into an elevator.

“The penthouse? Seriously…” Alexander mumbles, and looks down on his dusty boots, worn out jeans. One of two pairs.

“Between Eliza, John and me, it’s pretty affordable.” She shrugs, casually.

Alexander swallows and nods in appreciation for the heads-up.

“So Laurens…”

“He and Ellie are kind of a thing. They don’t talk about it.” Angelica looks at him. “They’ve been waiting for you to talk it out.”

It’s a strange idea, to think he might be that significant. Feels like a thousand years ago, the memories of what he had with Eliza, the long tension and short night with John that ended it.

He is also grateful for Angelica. She still knows exactly how Alexander works, what and when and how he needs to hear. Still knows him better than he knows his own mind.

The elevator makes a discreet noise. Pretty short and rose-scented, the hallway’s tiles resonate Angelica’s heels.

They’re the closest thing to family that Alexander had since he was thirteen, the people that live in this apartment. It’s warm, wooden floors and high ceilings, stylish in that understated homely way that has Eliza’s taste all over it in bold letters. He stares for a long moment, and then sighs, because he’s glad. They deserve a home like this. Phillip deserves a home like this, and so much more.

“Come on.” Angelica walks him by an open kitchen area, to a living room with the most ridiculously gigantic couch that he has ever seen. There’s some clutter, toys on the carpet, a half-eaten bowl of popcorn and some open, face-down books. John’s, Angelica and Eliza never would do that to their own.

“This one’s the second guest room.” She tells him at a door, but there’s something else in her tone there.

When he steps inside, there’s a spacious desk, and a bed with an extra cotton comforter. Things Eliza knows.

“Angelica, I honestly can’t…”

“Shut up.” Her voice is sharp. “You can pay rent if you want to, but you’re staying here, Alex.”

She puts her hand on his shoulder and turns him, so he meets her eyes.

“At least until you have somewhere better to be.”

“Okay.”

He takes a shower in an equally ridiculous bathroom, puts on fresh clothes, and just as he steps out into the living room bare footed, towel in his hair, he freezes.

John stares at him from across the room. Smart business suit, messenger bag slung over his shoulder, just got home. Alexander frantically searches for something to say, and comes up with nothing. The messenger bag thumps on the floor, and the next moment, John has him in an airtight hug.

“Alex.”

“Hey.”

John sobs a little. Alexander is still just tall enough to fit his forehead against John’s neck comfortably.

“You stupid bastard.” John laughs into his damp hair.

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Then John pulls back, just a little, and kisses him full on the mouth. Not deep, just short and confident.

“Just wanted to do that one more time.” John mumbles.

Alexander smiles, despite himself. “I’m home.”

“Yeah.”

“You two done?” Angelica asks amused. “We need to decide what to order for dinner.”

An hour later, Pizza and Noodles are delivered. Alexander helps Angelica set the table, when the front door opens, and closes again.

“We’re home!”

The world stops spinning for a moment. Eliza is just as beautiful as the day he left. She holds a dark-haired child in her arms, purse, gloves and keys in the free hand, and looks back at him wide-eyed.

Then she smiles, and Alexander moves. He can’t help it, he hugs them both and only takes care not to startle the drowsy toddler between them. Her flowery perfume confirms the desolated state of his heart for eternity. This is where he belongs, and the child that blinks up at him now undoes him entirely.

Phillip smiles at him.

“Alexander.” Eliza leans in easily and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Meet Phillip. Phillip, meet your Daddy.”

“Da?”

“Hey.” Alexander has no control over his voice whatsoever. “Hey Buddy. Nice to meet you.”

Eliza doesn’t ask when she shifts Phillip’s weight over to him, and Alexander’s arms move accordingly, all on their own, and then his son is cradled against his chest for the first time.

Phillip eyes him with bright curiosity and grabs into the collar of his worn out t-shirt to hold on to. He babbles some syllables that sound like they’re gonna be proper words not too long from now.

Eliza chuckles softly. “He never stops talking. He gets that from you.”

“Oh my god this is adorable.” Angelica comments dryly.

She smirks at Alex, and he flushes. When he looks to John for his reaction, there is nothing but utter affection in his eyes.

“Thank you. For letting me be here.”

“You belong here.” Eliza says immediately.

“Let’s eat.” Angelica suggests, before the imminent talk has a chance to start.

Dinner is like nothing Alex ever experienced before. Back then in the shitty college flat Laurens and him shared, they spent evenings like this drinking, smoking, eating Chinese out of the boxes. Mulligan, Angelica and Eliza dropped by to lounge on old beanbags or the floor, to discuss politics and laws and shit, and that was enough. Then the one night with Angelica happened, then the one year with Eliza, Laurens became John became more, then it all went to shit and Alex signed up for four years in the army. Then Eliza found out that she was pregnant.

And now they’re here.

Phillip babbles and giggles. He knows “Angie”, “Momma” and “Jack!”, and by the end of the dinner, Alex is confirmed for “Dada”. He can’t help smiling at his son like a lunatic, but everyone else seems just as happy.

It can’t last forever, of course. Angelica picks up a yawning Phillip for his bedtime story. Alex helps John to clear the table, while Eliza loads the dishwasher. When the machine’s low noise fills the air between them, they all stand around awkwardly.

_Just say it. Spit it out, coward._

“I’m sorry.”

“I know. Alex, you’re forgiven.” Eliza says softly.

Alex takes a deep breath, because that’s too easy. Far too easy, undeserved.

John interrupts him before he can start. “Don’t. Don’t argue this. This is not a debate.”

“I managed to hurt two of the people I love the most, in one night-”

“And we forgive you.” John takes a step closer to him. “You weren’t the only one who fucked up that night.”

“John is right.” Eliza adds with a pained smile. “We were young, we made mistakes. But we’re still here, and you’re back now. It’s okay, Alex.”

He swallows, and nods. “Okay.” Hesitation. “The money, did you get…”

“It went to Phillip’s college fund.” Eliza says gently.

 _Good._ Four years of pay, that should make for a decent start.

He catches John and Eliza exchanging a glance, and then Eliza moves closer, lips slightly parted.

“Alex…”

“I should go to bed.”

He can’t help the tension in his shoulders, and his heart stings when both of them hesitate at that. He disengages as tenderly as he can, and steps back.

“Good night.”

“…Good night.” John’s smile is just as tense, but Alex ignores that tug on his heart in favor of the calm of the guest room. He brushes his teeth, and then ponders a problem he didn’t quite think about. With one outfit in the laundry and the other one on him right now, all he has left are a few pairs of spare socks and one clean pair of boxer shorts.

Resigned to sleep in the briefs he’s wearing right now, he takes off his jeans and his t-shirt, folds them neatly at the end of his bed.

Right that moment, the door behind him opens.

“Hey, I thought you might want some paja-”

John breaks off as Alex whirls around and blindly reaches for the t-shirt, blanket, anything to cover his torso. Too late.

“ _What the fuck?!?_ ”

Before Alex can pull anything over himself, John is there, grips his arms tightly to pull them out of the way.

“Alex. _Fuck._ ”

There’s a strangled noise from the doorway. Eliza’s hand is slapped over her mouth, her eyes wide and too shiny.

“What happened now?” Angelica asks, as she steps into the doorway next to her sister.

Her eyes sharpen as they take in Alex’ scars, and he hunches his shoulders.

“It looks worse than it was?”

“You almost died.” John says tonelessly.

“I almost died a lot of times in my life, actually.” He gives back weakly and earns himself a glare from John.

“Shut the fuck up, Alex.”

“It really wasn’t…”

“I’m a goddamn doctor, Alexander.” Eliza says softly.

“Can I have those pajamas now?”

John throws the garments in question on the bed, and none too gently shoves Alex to sit down. He grabs the pants and pulls them over Alex’ legs.

“I can dress myself you know…”

“Be quiet.”

John hauls him back to stand, pulls up the pants and then the top over Alex’ arms. He does the buttons all the way down. Confederate blue flannel, it’s soft and two sizes too big for him.

“Are you done?” Alex crosses his arms.

“Not even close.” John replies darkly and kisses him.

This kiss is different from the first, brief one. John is insistent and angry, and Alex yields, because how can he not?

“Okay, rules.” Angelica says when they finally break apart.

Alex looks at her, startled. “What?”

“Number one. Nothing more than kissing as long as I am in the room.”

“Cuddles go between everyone.” Eliza adds tentatively.

“Number two, if sex happens, it happens without drama.”

“We almost got that one down.” John mumbles against Alex’ cheek.

“Number three, no one sleeps alone tonight.”

“Oh. Okay. So this is like…” Alex tries to come up with a name for it and his brain fails him.

“We haven’t named it yet. But it works for us.” Eliza says.

“I’ll do whatever makes you happy.” Alex says.

“Come on.” Angelica turns to leave.

“Platonic cuddles happen in Eliza’s room.” John explains as he herds Alex to follow the girls.

“I have some… questions.”

John snorts. “Yeah I figured. Tomorrow.”

Eliza’s room is only illuminated by the cream white lamp on her nightstand. The bed is wide enough for four people easily. Angelica lounges next to the lamp with a book, Eliza fluffs the pillows, slightly nervous.

John pulls Alex onto the bed. It takes a little shuffling, and then they end up with Eliza curled against his chest, John broad and warm on his other side, with his head on Angelica’s thigh.

“This okay?” John mumbles, as his arm sneaks over Alex’ side.

“Yeah. S’nice.” Alex presses his faint flush into the pillow. “How long…”

“A while now.” Eliza says. Her soft palm cups Alex’ stubbled cheek and she smiles at him gently. “It just kind of happened.”

“Hey, we said tomorrow.” John grumbles.

“You need me to shut off the light?” Angelica asks.

When neither Eliza nor John answer, Alex realizes he’s addressed.

“I’m fine.”

_This is fine._

Eliza snuggles into him, somehow Angelica’s fingers end up carding through his hair, and then Alex falls asleep.

Xx

He wakes early in the morning. A glance at the clock tells him that it’s five thirty, which is late for his standards. And he didn’t dream.

Eliza snores softly against his stomach, John ended up on his back, all four limbs stretched as far as possible. Angelica sleeps half on him, her braids spread over his chest.

All the people Alex loves are right here with him. Well, almost. As if on cue, something bounces against the bedroom door. A moment later it opens, and a tousled head of dark hair pokes in. Phillip quietly sneaks into the room and with much determination climbs onto the bed.

“Good morning.” Alex whispers.

“Shhh.” Phillip says and crawls between him and Eliza.

She shuffles, blinks, sleepy, mumbles “Hey sweetie” and adjusts to make room for their son.

For the first time in so long, Alex isn’t in any hurry to get up.

He dozes in and out of awareness, until at six, an alarm sounds that stirs Eliza and Angelica.

John groans into the pillow, and the girls leave Phillip to tickle him awake. Alex and his son make for a splendid team, and ten minutes later, John is wide awake and yelling, while Phillips’s giggles melt Alex’ heart all over again.

Over breakfast, Alex learns that Eliza’s practice opens at eight, Angelica usually is at her office at eight thirty, and John starts his day in the law firm at nine, which means he is the one who usually drops Phillip off at daycare.

“You should meet us for lunch.” Angelica says, and Alex nods hesitantly.

“Any idea what you’ll do today?” John asks.

“I think I’ll go for a walk. Maybe try to catch up with a couple of friends.”

There’s shuffling in the bathroom, rushed goodbye kisses, and at quarter past nine, Alex has a spare key, his cellphone, and New York just outside the front door.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
